


Fate

by JackiLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Dean learns a lesson when Cas sends him back to his parents' youth.





	Fate

Fate

The journey may change, but the destination remains the same.

AN: I came up with this story after seeing the episode, I think in S4, where Castiel sends Dean back in time to meet the yellow-eyed demon. Dean tried to change ‘the future’ but Castiel told him that that was not the point. That ‘fate’ could not be changed. This is an unusual story for me, usually I have a story idea, and then I come up with a suitable title. As I start writing this, I have a title. I have no idea where this story will go. As always, thank you all for your support. Your reviews and alerts mean a lot. Thanks again, Jackie.

 

Dean had a lot to think about. What he had seen Sam do was disturbing, added to what Castiel said, it was downright horrifying. What had Sam sacrificed for this power? What had the months of Sam being all alone, out on the road, hunting, done to him? Dean was afraid of the answers, but knew, deep down, their very survival depending on him finding out.

Dean looked back at his brother, asleep in his motel bed. He grabbed his coat and quietly slipped out into the night to find Castiel.

Dean nearly jumped out of his seat when he got into his car and saw Castiel sitting there.

“Dude! You have GOT to stop doing that!”

“You wanted to speak with me.” Casteil said calmly.

“You gotta stop popping up like a Jack-in-the-box.” Dean replied his nerves still a little on edge.

“I don’t know what a person named Jack being in a box has to do with anything.” Castiel replied.

Dean stared at him for a moment. “Looks its not an actual guy…it’s a toy…just forget it.” Dean paused. “I do need to talk to you. You showed me what you showed me so I would know what was going on. Right?”

“Correct.” Castiel replied.

“But if fate is fate…and the ends cannot be changed…why do I need to know?” Dean asked. “In case you didn’t know…Sam is just…slightly bull-headed.” His sarcasm evident. “If he thinks this new…ability is helpful to him, to us….”

Castiel nodded. “Fate is fate, but while we cannot change the end. We can change the events between what happened to Sam as a baby and how things will end.”

“I’m not sure what that means.” Dean replied honestly.

“That means, Sam Winchester can lead Satan’s army in war and slaughter millions of innocent humans, or he can stand by his brother’s side and save thousands.”

Dean stared at Castiel for just a moment. He then stared out the window. Dean was so deep in thought he had not even realized Castiel was gone, until he opened his car door to get out. He quietly slipped back into the room and undressed for bed. He slid back under the covers just as dawn approached.

 

THE END


End file.
